GARA-GARA KITKAT!
by Glamouroses
Summary: Reita kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ruki, terlihat evil grin menghias bibir keringnya. "na-nani?" Ruki mengedipkan matanya dengan irama lambat. "kau harus menerima hukuman karena telah memakan kitkat ku" lirih Reita pelan. tangan kanannya menekan wajah Ruki agar dekat dengannya. "ap―hmmph !" / RnR please! Don't Like Don't Read!don't be a silent reader!


**GARA-GARA KITKAT!**

**Pair : Ruki/Reita**

**Rate :T**

**Fandom : The Gazette**

**Genre : Romance, Parody (maybe)  
**

**Warning : BL, YAOI, Typo(s), a little kiss scene**

**Summary: Reita kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ruki, terlihat evil grin menghias bibir keringnya.**

"**na-nani?" Ruki mengedipkan matanya dengan irama lambat.**

"**kau harus menerima hukuman karena telah memakan kitkat ku" lirih Reita pelan. tangan kanannya menekan wajah Ruki agar dekat dengannya.**

"**ap―hmmph~!"**

**DOUZO!**

**.**

**.**

"Reita"

"…"

"Reichan?"

"…"

"Reirei?"

"…"

"oii!"

lelaki bertubuh mungil itu mengerang malas ketika tak kekasih pes―eh bernoseband nya tak menjawab panggilan cintanya *halah*. Ruki―lelaki mungil itu mendekati kekasih nya yang cakep nan ikemen nan kakkoi itu *hoeeekk~ –dilempar bass–*

"Rei?"

kata Ruki sambil toel-toel dagu Reita, yang lagi anteng nonton film action kesukaanya 'Face Off'.

tak ada respon dari si noseband. ia masih anteng nonton, dengan kaki ditaruh(?) di atas meja, dan tangan di lipat di dadanya.

si mungil lalu duduk di samping si noseband.

"Rei~ aku dikacangin nih" ucapnya hampir mewek *jah*

Reita sedikit melirik ke cowok manis nan kawaii di sampingnya. tak ada satupun kalimat maupun ucapan maupun perkataan yang keluar.

"aku ada salah?" Ruki memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

si noseband itu akhirnya mematikan televises yang masih neyangin film kesukaan doi. ia memutar tubuhnya 180⁰ kea rah sang kekasih chibinya. *disambit mic*

"hm?" Reita bergumam seraya menunjuk sudut bibir Ruki, yang terdapat sedikit noda coklat.

sedangkan Ruki hanya melongo gak ngerti.

"are? doushita?" ia membulatkan mata bulatnya.

"kau makan kitkat ku ya?" Tanya reita, cowok ber-noseband memandang kedua mata hazel Ruki.

"umhh~" sang kekasih hanya menggaruk tengkuknya.

"jadi?" Reita mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ruki.

"a-apa?" wajah Ruki sontak merona pink, saat tahu jarak wajah mereka yang begitu dekat.

"benar ya?" Reita kembali bertanya.

perlahan namun pasti lelaki mungil itu mengangguk.

"kau tau itu stok kitkat terakhir ku." ujar Reita. jari-jari lelaki ber noseband itu perlahan menyusup, ke sela-sela rambut coklat gelap milik Ruki.

Ruki mengangguk.

"habisnya semua cemilan habis, kulihat di kulkas ada sisa kitkat, jadi ku ambil saja."

jelas Ruki, ia sedikit menunduk.

Reita tersenyum lembut. ia mengacak pelan rambut kepunyaan kekasihnya itu.

"tak apa-apa"

"eh?" Ruki mendongak menatap wajah Reita.

"bukankah kau tadi marah padaku?" katanya polos.

Reita tertawa kecil.

"tidak. aku hanya ingin menghukum mu saja. biar kau kapok" Reita menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, mencoba menahan tawa nya.

"huh…"

manis. lelaki mungil itu menggembungkan kedua pipi chubby nya kesal. =з=

"hehe… tapi, sekarang aku ingin makan kitkat ku" kekeh reita.

"eh? bukannya kitkat mu sudah habis kumakan" kata Ruki dengan polosnya.

Reita kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ruki, terlihat evil grin menghias bibir keringnya.

"na-nani?" Ruki mengedipkan matanya dengan irama lambat.

"kau harus menerima hukuman karena telah memakan kitkat ku" lirih Reita pelan. tangan kanannya menekan wajah Ruki agar dekat dengannya.

"ap―hmmph~!"

belum sempat Ruki melanjutkan perkataannya, bibirnya telah dibungkam oleh bibir kering Reita.

lidah Reita dengan lincah bermain di bibir merah Ruki, mencoba untuk membuka akses agar lidahnya bisa mengekspos setiap inci ruang di mulut Ruki.

"hmmm~"

desahan basah Ruki membuat libido reita semakin meningkat. tangan kiri lelaki bernoseband itu mulai berani menyusupkan ke dalam kaus putih milik Ruki, sedangkan tangan kanannya menekan tengkuk Ruki untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"nghh~ahh" desahan erotis Ruki kembali terdengar. lelaki mungil itu mulai berani membalas ciuman panas Reita, ia membuka mulutnya membiarkan Reita menyelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya. dengan liar Reita bermain-main di mulut sang kekasih.

tetes demi tetes saliva mengalir di sudut bibir keduanya. hal itu membuat kesan erotic scene diantaranya.

"enghh~ ehmm~ ahhh~"

ruki semakin menggeliat ketika Reita mulai mencubit gemas nipple miliknya.

namun, ciuman panas itu terhenti ketika keduanya kehabisan oksigen. Ruki maupun Reita menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk pasokan oksigen mereka yang sudah menipis.

"kau mau lebih?" goda Reita seraya mengelus lembut pipi chubby Ruki.

"unggg"

wajah Ruki memerah sempurna. ia menganggukan kepala nya pelan.

"baiklah, ikou!"

Reita dengan cepat menggendong tubuh mungil Ruki dengan gaya bridal.

"kau siap?"

lagi-lagi Ruki mengangguk sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona malu ke dada bidang Reita.

"Osh!"

dengan semangat 69 yang membara Reita membawa Ruki yang sudah 'matang' ke kamar apartment nya itu.

FIN (?)

* * *

arghh! gomenne, ceritanya jelek !(ω)!

saya memang gak terlalu pandai buat ff yang ada erotic scene nya XD *malu sendiri*

tapi, saya harap para reader suka sama ff saya.

R.E.V.I.E.W. para reader saya tunggu.

silahkan berikan komentar, kritikan, dan apa saja hhe XD

jaa! #bofft *ngilang naik Uru*


End file.
